The REAL Ending
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Remember how the series finale of the cartoon ended? This is the part they didn't WANT us to see! Read to find out what happened! One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, when I saw the series finale of "Donkey Kong Country", I enjoyed the episode... up until the end, when everyone was mad at DK for misreading the letter. I also hated that Diddy and Cranky didn't remember misreading the letter, either. Naturally, I intend to fix that up in this fic!)

As everyone angrily left the farewell party for DK, who wasn't gonna be leaving due to him misreading the letter, DK suddenly remembered something; something very important. And he couldn't let them go without saying anything.

"FREEZE!" DK yelled, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. There was authority like they'd never heard before in DK's voice, and it shocked them so much that they had to obey. Everyone turned to face DK.

"If I'm alphabet-challenged, then how come when Diddy and Cranky read the letter, they _both_ said that it was for me?! And if I remember correctly, Diddy was the _first_ one to read it!" DK said.

The realization hit Diddy and Cranky like a truck! It was true. They too read the letter and said that it was for DK. And what's more, Diddy _was_ the first one to read it. Now they were starting to turn red with embarrassment. They were a little too embarrassed to say anything, even though they owed DK an apology; a big apology.

"Besides, if you really were gonna miss me, aren't you even a little happy that I'm not going away? Anyone?" DK asked.

Candy realized that if DK was gone, no doubt Bluster would be on her back 24/7, begging her to go out with him. Plus, she really did love DK, and she thought about how lonely she would feel if he had to leave. Sure, she got mad at him more often than not, but she still did love him.

"Actually, if DK weren't here, Bluster wouldn't leave me alone for a second. And I'd miss DK's company, even though he and I don't get to spend much time together. I'd rather have DK than Bluster." Candy spoke up.

"Dang it." Bluster said, knowing that he didn't stand a chance with Candy as long as DK was around. Plus, Candy proved that she still wanted DK.

Diddy also wondered what he'd do if DK left. After all, DK was his big buddy, and the two did a lot together. Even though he'd still have his girlfriend, Dixie, to keep him company, he would be lonely if DK had to leave Kongo Bongo.

"What would I do without my big buddy? Life wouldn't be the same without DK." Diddy said, and he meant it.

"Yeah. We should be glad that he's not leaving." Dixie spoke up.

"Well, I'm not. As long as he's around, I can't get near the Crystal Coconut!" King K. Rool said, and he and his cronies went back to their lair.

Eddie the Mean Old Yeti didn't really know what to say, so he left without a word. No one knew if he was okay with the fact that DK wasn't leaving, but they decided that it didn't really matter.

Cranky walked over to the stage, where DK stood, watching as everyone wondered what life would've been like if the letter really had been for him. It looked as though they found that Kongo Bongo Island wouldn't be the same without him.

"DK... I'm sorry for calling you alphabet-challenged. I shouldn't have done that, because like you said, I read the letter earlier today, and as it turned out, I had misread it, too. I don't know how we didn't catch it before." Cranky said.

"I know. I was the first one to read it, too, and even I got it wrong. We're all at fault here." Diddy said, also approaching the stage.

"I forgive you guys. I don't think I have it in me to stay mad at you for long." DK said.

"Thanks, DK." Diddy said, relieved that DK had forgiven him, and he gave his big buddy a hug, which DK gladly returned. Cranky even gave a rare smile.

"So, maybe we can have a party to celebrate that I'm not leaving, but we can have it tomorrow, since it's kinda late now." DK said.

"Great idea, Donkey-dude! And we can start the party during the day so we have more time to groove!" Funky said.

"Exactly!" DK said.

And all the Kongs liked this idea.

When tomorrow came, the Kongs partied from sunrise till long after the stars came out. Needless to say, they all had a wonderful time.

In fact, it was a good thing that DK wasn't leaving, because at some point, K. Rool and his cronies showed up, and they were once again attempting to steal the Crystal Coconut. And just when they thought they had it, they heard DK yell out, "BANANA SLAMMA!" The next thing K. Rool and his cronies knew, DK hit them hard enough to send them to the Twilight Zone! Well, okay, they didn't go to the Twilight Zone, but they didn't come back until 6 months had gone by.

DK was praised for saving the Crystal Coconut again, and what's more, he and Candy even got to kiss without being interrupted by anyone or anything. Everyone there let DK know that they were glad he wasn't leaving, and they knew Kongo Bongo would be in good hands when it came time for him to rule.

The End

Now this is how the finale should've gone; if they couldn't end the series with DK ready to rule, how about the next best thing? It was unfair to end it with everyone mad at him for misreading the letter (even though he wasn't the only one)! Well, I put my best into this, and I hope it was better than what we saw happen at the end of the cartoon.


End file.
